Star Wars First Order: FateApocrypha
by scouttroop
Summary: In a Fourth Alt Universe of the Star Wars Universe, the First Order protects the Earth and others in space. Then came the Holy Grail War, the First Order will not be the only ones fighting for it, the Black and Red Factions will be coming for it as well, plus an ally known Ruler will come to the First Order's aid and she is Jeanne D'Arc.
1. Prologue and Rise

**Prologue and Rise**

 **Another crossover with Star Wars and the Fate Series. I choose the First Order and Fate/Apocrypha, like my Galactic Empire, the First Order are good people and led by Kylon Ren who is name Garrod Ran II and the foster son of Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus and Anna Yuki of this fifth Alternate Universe. My version of the Origin of the First Order.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

England 1431 Hundred Year War

Somewhere in England an execution is about to get started, here the English/British Knights are escorting a French girl name Jeanne D'Arc or Joan of Arc. Priors before this she was a farm girl who talks to God then after the Hundred Year War began she disguise herself as a man to help the French Army and lead them to victory against the English. As the war progress she was later captured by the English Forces and was put on trial for heresy then they all accuse her of being a witch, her sentence was to be burn at the stake until she is just ashes. Jeanne made herself clear that she will only listen to God not the church's militant and she knows no one will come and save her.

XXX

Back to the execution while Jeanne was being escorted there the crowd of people around her, men, woman and children are cursing, laughing, insulting and humiliating her but she pays no attention to them even the part where someone threw a small rock at her on left side of her eyebrow causing it to bleed. Jeanne stop for a moment as some girl hands her a small cross made out of wood then she continues walking to her execution. Finally they reach the stake so the Knights escort her up there then chained her to the stake so tightly so there is no point on escaping while Jeanne continues holding on to the cross. Next they threw the torch and light the stake on fire while the crowd cheers to Jeanne to burn and die until she is just ashes, Jeanne died burning to death and she was left as ashes and these people believe that's the last time they seen her.

But don't believe what you all think because when the Future arrives you never know what happens in that Future, except these people won't be around to see what happens next.

XXX

Reign of the First Order

Now in this Fourth Alternate Universe is ruled and protected by the First Order, it's origin is long after the end of the Clone Wars, Garrod Ran became the Sith Lord Darth Nihilus like his counterparts in the Galactic Empire of the Mainstream Universe, Alt Universe 1, 2 and the Restore Empire of the Alt Universe 3, but in this Fourth Universe bringing rise of the Galactic Empire came too slow. While Lord Nihilus was wondering a city devastated from the last days of the Clone Wars he came across a unnamed orphan boy which he adopts and name him Garrod Ran II plus he sense that he's a force wielder too so he would train him to be like him. Back home his wife Anna Yuki has given birth to their daughter name Valencia and she too his a force wielder.

XXX

Lord Nihilus and Anna started training Garrod II and Valencia the ways of the force but gave them time to play and have some fun to themselves. Garrod II and Valencia then create their own Lightsabers next, one red _**(Kylon Ren's Lightsaber)**_ and the other is Violet _**(The hilt is the same as Mace Windu's)**_. Years after Garrod II and Valencia are grown up a bit their father Lord Nihilus passed away _**(Similar way Kiritsugu Emiya did in Fate/Zero)**_ leaving only their mother Anna and relatives to take care and raised them.

XXX

Years later Garrod Ran II soon became known as Kylo Ren and assume control of what was supposed to be the Galactic Empire, he renames it the First Order with him and his foster older sister Valencia as the Supreme Commanders. Soon after the First Order's rise to power and assume control of the Earth they learn of the Holy Grail War, anyone who gets their hands on the Grail will be granted any wish and become the one who dominates the planet, Kylon Ren became interested in this and seeks to find it before anyone else get's to it first.

The Holy Grail War is a epic battle royal war with 7 Servants commanded by 7 masters, the servants known as Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Berserker, Caster and Assassin are primarily famous Historical Figures from the past. The only way to obtain the Grail is that 1 servant and 1 master remains and others defeated, sometimes when the master is killed the servant can disappear or become stray until they form a pack with another master. Lastly when the servant is defeated by the other they fade away in a blue light.

XXX

One other thing is Kylo Ren and Valencia learn of is Jeanne D'Arc since they had their history lesson from their parents. Well the First Order praised Jeanne D'Arc's actions during the Hundred Year War before her death at the stake, Kylo Ren started a campaign of arresting or executing anyone who's descendant of the church officials who ordered her put to death.

XXX

Resurgence-Class Star Destroyer Finalizer Present Time

Kylo Ren is in his quarters and he is summoning his servant since he has learn others on Earth have summon their own servants who turn out to be heroes of the past and this was to participate in the Holy Grail War. Kylo Ren is successful on summoning his servant who turns out to be a beautiful woman, her long hair is violet, her clothes she wears are black and some violet and she's blindfolded but she can still see where she's going.

"Servant Rider are your service, tell me are you my master?" Rider asked and Kylo Ren removes his black glove on the right and shows the symbol that confirms that he's her master.

"I see your indeed my master", Rider approaches him and bows down to him.

"Your not just my servant Medusa, don't deny it that is really your real name, you will also be my lover as well is that clear enough for you?"

"Yes my master", Medusa is willing to do what Kylo Ren asked her to even be he's lover.

"And please call me Kylo Ren or by my real name Garrod Ran II."

"Yes Kylo Ren."

 **End**


	2. Greater Holy Grail War

**Greater Holy Grail War**

 **First battle is the First Order attacks the Black Faction but finds out Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia has gone rogue.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Near the Black Faction Home

A lone Resurgence-Class Star Destroyer flies toward that direction and several Atmospheric Assault Lander/AAL and 1 Upsilon-Class Shuttle carrying Kylo Ren and Rider/Medusa exits the hangars, they are going to questioned the Black Faction whats going on right now.

XXX

Black Faction Home

"Sir what's that coming toward us?" A Black Faction Trooper asked his CO _**(Notes: Black Faction Troopers wear the same Uniform in Fate/Apocrypha but they wear helmets which is the one worn by Rebel Troopers in SW: New Hope and SW: Rogue One and they also use guns which are use by Rebel Troopers as well)**_ pointing his finger at the skies.

"Oh no it's First Order they must be here to know what's going on!"

"Orders sir!?"

"Sound the alarm!" The BF/Black Faction Trooper ran and sound the alarm alerting they the rest of defenders to assemble as all of the First Order AAL except for the Upsilon-Class Shuttle lands.

The hatches of the AAL opens and Storm Troopers disembark for battle and started shooting at BF Troopers that stood in their way. The orders from Kylo Ren is to keep fighting until Black Faction Troopers stationed there have surrendered, several Storm Troopers were killed after disembarking from the AAL. 1 Storm Trooper gets gunned down and a fellow Storm Trooper name Finn _**(SW: Force Awakens)**_ checks him but the wounds are fatal and wipes his bloody hand on Finn's helmet and dies so Finn continues onward on the battle. Finn then spots a woman in white but he believes too late to go after her anyway since everybody is too occupied with the forces here.

"Frag out!" A random Storm Trooper throws a grenade at BF Troopers who were in cover and are killed by it, more of them are starting to get overrun by First Order Forces.

"Hold your fire they are all surrendering", Captain Phasma ordered her Storm Troopers after all BF Troopers surrender when they became too out gunned.

As Phasma and her surviving Storm Troopers round up all of the remaining BF Troopers, the Upsilon-Class Shuttle lands then Kylo Ren and his servant and lover Rider/Medusa exits it with 2 Storm Troopers by their side. Kylon Ren then approaches the BF CO who was being retrained by 2 Storm Troopers.

"Wait here", a Storm Trooper tells Finn to wait and hold his position at the spot with the other Storm Troopers lined up.

"I want answers to know what's going and I want a straight answer", Kylo Ren asked the CO but it's not like he'll answer to him.

"I will not answer to a man such as yourself Kylo Ren", Medusa was going to hurt him with her chains to to get him to talk but Kylo Ren stops her.

"I've got this Medusa", Kylo Ren tells her then he ignites his Lightsaber and kills him right in front of the the captured BF Troopers.

XXX

Next the woman in white from a distance away picks up a gun and shoots at Kylo Ren but he stops the blaster bolt with the force then the woman is captured and disarmed by Storm Troopers then brought to Kylo Ren while she is staring at the blaster bolt that's not moving other than just twitching.

"Search her", Storm Troopers search and found nothing.

"Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia what pleasant surprise to see you here", Kylo Ren said to Celenike smiling behind his mask.

"How am I supposed to know that your smiling at me with your face covered?!" Celenike shouted at him because she couldn't even see his covered face.

"You'll see when I take you back to the Finalizer for interrogations", Kylo Ren said to her then snaps his finger as an order for the 2 Storm Troopers to bring Celenike to AAL.

"Sir what about the rest of these prisoners?" Phasma asked Kylo Ren what they should do with the prisoners and his response is putting his finger on his neck.

"Open fire", Phasma ordered and Storm Troopers began shooting the captured BF Troopers killing them all, for Finn at first he took a moment of hesitation on shooting them but then he pulls the trigger and shoots.

After it's done they return to their AAL and Upsilon-Class Shuttle and Kylo Ren let's go of his hold of the blaster bolt that hits a tree. Time for them to return to the Resurgence-Class Star Destroyer which is the Finalizer so Kylo Ren can get his straight answers from Celenike.

XXX

Interrogation room Resurgence-Class Star Destroyer

Celenike is on a torture chair looking very bruised which was caused by Medusa as Kylo Ren enters with Finn next to him.

"You didn't kill her did you Medusa?" Kylo Ren asked Medusa if she didn't kill her like he told her not to.

"Stop stressing Kylo Ren my love I just bruised her that's all", Medusa said to him while moving Celenike's face around.

"Well Celenike are ready to answer me?" Kylo Ren asked walking up to her a little too up close to her face.

"Your being frisky with me Kylo Ren!" Celenike yelled at him after his masked face was way too close to her.

"Okay can I be frisky like this instead Celenike?" Kylo Ren then puts his right hand on her head but not touching her but instead he use the force to give her a headache or just torture her head.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ALRIGHT! I'LL TALK NOW!" Celenike shrieked in pain and Kylo Ren stops and lower his right hand.

"Well that wasn't so hard, in light me, Medusa and Finn", Kylo Ren said even though he's smirking behind his mask.

"Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia has gone rogue which we heard from the Clock Tower when Kairi Sisigou of Red Faction was informed by Rocco Belfeban. Darmic claims that he has the Holy Grail in his possession after it was stolen from Fuyuki and he's intention is to form a new Mage Association in direct conflict with the Clock Tower and the First Order. We the Black Faction including myself have already summoned Servants to fight for everyone and the Clock Tower triggered the Greater Holy Grail War, next all members of Red Faction have summoned their own Servants and they pitted against us Black Faction in a team battle instead of just free for all. Next Sisigou accepted the offer to become the master of Red Faction and receives a piece of the Round Table as his catalyst." Celenike then passes out after she finished, so Kylo Ren, Medusa and Finn leaved the interrogation room.

XXX

Bridge

"General Hux contact the rest of our fleet and tell them to rendezvous with us then we'll be heading for Romania", Kylo Ren gave General Hux his orders.

"Understood Supreme Commander", General Hux complied and gets to it.

XXX

Romania

"Looks like the Clock Tower is already aware what I'm planning, even the First Order but they will all have to deal with an obstacle in their way", Darmic said while building an army of Golems, oh he already knows his Black Faction comrades have summoned their Servants.

XXX

Somewhere in Romania

Sisigou just arrived in Romania and started performing the summoning of his Servant which would be Saber of Red. Successful his Saber of Red is in a form of a girl in a Knight armor armed with a large Sword.

"Servant Saber at your service and my name is Mordred."

XXX

Elsewhere in a School dorm

An blond hair girl resembling Jeanne D'Arc name Laticia was seen praying in front of her dorm window, 2 First Order Flame Troopers are watching her because something is happening to her. A light of sparkles engulfs her body that's what was happening.

"Identify yourself", the Flame Trooper demanded while aiming their weapons at her after they open her window dorm.

"My name is Jeanne D'Arc and I manifested myself into Laticia, I'm also servant Ruler", the girl revealed her identity to them.

"Wait what?" Flame Troopers responded in surprise.

 **End**

 **Finn is in this Fanfic but he remains loyal to the First Order, also he will be friends with Sieg the Male Protagonist of Fate/Apocrypha. Also why I did that with Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillenia, it's because she's my favorite character.**


	3. The Appearance of Saints

**The Appearance of Saints**

 **Jeanne D'Arc is here in Romania as a Ruler-Class Servant. Sisigou and Saber of Red/Mordred get their first battle, they meet Shiro Kotomine and the First Order arrives at Romania.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Somewhere in Romania

"My name is Jeanne D'Arc I was summoned to Romania as a Ruler-Class servant with the tasked on ensuring the Holy Grail proceeds as intended. Anyway before that I use to be a farm girl that was until the Hundred Year War came and I took part in it posing as a man. I led the French Army to victory that was until I met my end from being burned at the stake after I was captured by the English but I was accepted into the Throne of Heroes I would be summoned as a Ruler-Class servant manifested into this girl name Lacticia", Jeanne talk about herself while she is driving a Light Infantry Utility Vehicle/LIUV she took from the Flame Troopers, well she leaves for the battlefield.

XXX

Finalizer Resurgence-Class Star Destroyer

"Sir we have a report from 2 of our Flame Troopers in Romania that a girl stole one of our LIUV", a random First Order Officer name Dopheld Mitaka reported to Kylo Ren and Rider/Medusa.

"They have an the identification of the girl?" Kylo Ren asked if they identified the girl.

"The girl said her name is Jeanne D'Arc", hearing that name surprise Kylo Ren and Rider/Medusa.

"Are sure the girl really said her name was Jeanne D'Arc?" That question is to make sure that's what was heard.

"Yes sir that's what Jeanne D'Arc said."

"Jeanne D'Arc died being burned at the stake during the Hundred Year War", Kylo Ren mentions that Jeanne D'Arc died after being burned at the stake more than a decade ago.

"It's a possibility that she was summoned as a servant then Kylo", Rider/Medusa fills him in on how Jeanne D'Arc is alive.

"But she just appeared manifested into a girl name Laticia", Dopheld Mitaka said another report from the Flame Troopers.

"Then that means Jeanne D'Arc is a Ruler-Class servant, unlike the other servants they cannot be commanded or grant wishes. Ruler-Class servants tasked on making sure that the Holy Grail War is fought correctly not incorrectly", Rider/Medusa finished explaining what the Ruler-Class Servants are tasked for.

"We are going to search for Jeanne D'Arc then we will meet up with her in Romania and acting hostile toward her is last thing we want to do", Kylo Ren said that they will meet with Jeanne but hostility toward her is something that he doesn't want.

Unknown to him, Rider/Medusa, Finn, Captain Phasma, General Hux, the crew of the Finalizer and the rest if the First Order fleet Celenike's servant Rider of Black/Astolfo manage to sneak aboard the Finalizer and she came to break Celenike out.

XXX

Black Faction

"Okay our servants are Astolfo, Chiron, Frankenstein's Monster, Siegfried, Avicebron, Vlad Tepes III and Jack the Ripper", the introductions with the servants of Black Factions is done.

XXX

With Sisigou

"I'm Sisigou Kairi and I'm your master, so what do you desire from the Grail?"

"It's to get my chance to draw my sword Clarent and therefore proving my worthiness to succeed my father King Arthur", Saber of Red/Mordred answer what's her wish and desire but her father she was implying his Arturia Pendragon who's a woman and that would make her Mordred's mother.

"Alright already Mordred let's go to a local church and meet the priest and De Facto leader of the Red Faction."

XXX

Local Church

"Welcome allow me to introduce myself my name Shiro Kotomine and I am the priest of this local church and De Facto leader of the Red Faction and this is my servant Assassin of Red and his name is Semiramis", Shiro introduce himself to Sisigou and Saber of Red/Mordred then revealed the identity of his servant.

Problems for Sisigou and Mordred they don't trust Shiro so they chose act on his own accord also Sisigou refuse to divulge Mordred's identity and they leaves. For Shiro he may have some agenda that will defeat the Black Faction and the First Order including those in the Red Faction probably, in meantime Caster of Red/William Shakespeare pays him a visit.

"Shiro I came to inform you that Spartacus has defied orders and he has moved to attack the Yggdmillenia castle on his own", Caster of Red/William Shakespeare warned Shiro that Berserker of Red/Spartacus has gone rogue.

"Don't worry about it Shakespeare, I'm pretty sure one will deal with that rogue Spartacus a soon as possible", Shiro says he will be dealt with and it's not like he's concern about servants going rogue.

XXX

Elsewhere

"Mordred are your ready for this?" Sisigou asked if she is ready for battle, their target are BF Troopers who are on patrol.

"I'm ready for this Sisigou", Saber of Red/Mordred confirm that's she's ready for this while she use her magic to get her helmet on.

They charge in and attack the patrol, Sisigou use his Sawed Off Blaster to kill some of them and save some for Saber of Red/Mordred Clarent Sword. She use an attack that's identical to her father's Excalibur Sword that kills some of the BF Troopers, BF Troopers never stood a chance against them despite being well armed.

"Leaves this last bunch to me!"

"You got it Mordred!" Sisigou said to her as he shoots another dead on the head.

"Clarennnnnt!" Mordred slam her sword down and fires a bright light which wipes out all of the remaining Black Faction Troopers, oh that was her Noble Phantasm.

"Nice one Mordred", Sisigou said feeling impress with Mordred's combat abilities.

"I think were both mutually impress with each others combat abilities", Mordred said smiling underneath her helmet.

XXX

Church

"Karna I have a tasked for you", Shiro told Lancer of Red/Karna that he has tasked for him.

"Tell me what I need to do Shiro", Lancer of Red/Karna said will hear him out.

"I want you to assassinate Jeanne D'Arc because she might interfere with my plans, plus the First Order might already be aware of her presence, she's must be assassinated before they get to her."

"It will be done Shiro", Lancer of Red/Karna then vanish from the church.

XXX

Meanwhile at the border of Romania the First Order Fleet has arrive while Rider of Black/Astolfo makes her move on breaking Celenike out. What she do is sneak into the Finalizer's armory and disguises herself as a Storm Trooper, that should give her some cover when she breaks Celenike out.

 **End**

 **You know everyone who has the name Kotomine in the Fate Series is Antagonist/Villain!**


	4. First Step of Fate

**First Step of Fate**

 **Karna attacks Jeanne but gets interrupted, Sieg makes his first appearance and a break out from the Finalizer.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Finalizer Resurgence-Class Stardestroyer

"Ren wants Celenike", Rider of Black/Astolfo posing as a Storm Trooper told the guard that Kylo Ren wants to speak with Celenike, Astolfo then leads Celenike somewhere they can hide for now and remove her helmet.

"Astolfo it's you!" Celenike then embraces Astolfo and let go of her next so she can hear what's the plan.

"I sneaked on board the Finalizer to break you out master but are only way out is by TIE Fighter. Can you fly one?" Astolfo said that their only way off the Finalizer is by hijacking a TIE Fighter and she asked if Celenike can fly one.

"I'll try to fly one Astolfo", okay Celenike said she will try to fly one.

"Okay while I'm posing as a Storm Trooper you have to do exactly as I do and what I say to avoid getting anyone attention", Celenike agreed to do that then they make their way to the hangar.

XXX

Hangar Bay

Astolfo and Celenike make their way to hangar, as long as Astolfo is posing as a Storm Trooper and pointing a gun at Celenike and she is cuffed so no one will notice. They make their way to a TIE/SF Fighter which is a 2 seated starfighter, Astolfo gets on the gunner seat and Celenike on the pilot seat.

"Okay hear we go!" Celenike starts the TIE/SF Fighter but unfortunately it's cabled and it's got the hangar personal's attention.

"Alert all stations to the hangar bay someone stop that TIE Fighter", Colonel Kaplan from the control center said.

Storm Troopers and Megablaster Heavy Assault Troopers open fire at the TIE Fighter but are getting blown away by the rear guns use by Astolfo while Celenike tries to remove the cable. Next Astolfo fires at the control center where Colonel Kaplan was stationed then Celenike removes the cable and they were able to leave the Finalizer.

XXX

Finalizer Bridge

"Our prisoner Celenike has escape she had help, one of our own", General Hux told Kylo Ren and Medusa but they know something is off with the Storm Trooper that broke Celenike out.

"No General Hux it's not one of own it's Celenike's servant, Rider of Black and the identity is Astolfo", Kylo Ren revealed who was the culprit that broke Celenike out while posing as a Storm Trooper.

"It seems she manage to sneak aboard the Finalizer while our eyes where away then pose as a Storm Trooper so no one would notice", Medusa explained how she was able to break Celenike out.

XXX

Outside the Finalizer

"Okay now we are out be we need to destroy those turrets or where not going to get that far to Trifas", Celenike turns the TIE Fighter around and flies pass the turrets.

"Shoot it Astolfo!" Celenike tells her to shoot the turrets and she did so but now they have lock on missiles on them.

"I got this Celenike", Astolfo destroys ones lock on missile but the second one manage to hit them causing them crash.

XXX

Finalizer Bridge

"We manage to disable them but they manage to crash near Trifas and that's where we are heading", General Hux said to Kylo Ren and Medusa.

"Send some of our Troops down to the wreckage", Kylo Ren ordered some of their Troops down there before turning to Captain Phasma.

"Kylo we have reports that Jeanne D'Arc is engaged with Karna who is Lancer of Red on her way to Trifas. It seems that Shiro Kotomine order her assassination due to the belief that she might interfere we his plans."

"Kotomine may be up to his old tricks again but he will be dealt with", Kylo Ren plans to get rid and depose of Shiro Kotomine because everyone who had the Kotomine name is treacherous.

XXX

Near Trifas Romania

"Jeanne D'Arc I want you to join the Black Faction against the Red Faction and the First Order", Gordes Musk Yggdmillennia is trying to convince Jeanne to join them.

Early Jeanne was attack by Lancer of Red/Karna on her way Trifas, Jeanne revealed her Ruler-Class servant form that looks like exactly like when she was alive during the Hundred Year War and her weapon of choice is a flag pole but looks like a Lance when the flag is wrapped around it. The battle didn't get that far when Gordes and his servant Saber of Black/Siegfried interrupted the battle, Karna voluntarily withdraw after his duel with Siegfried came to a stalemate. Siegfried has a brief flashback of his past and wonders what he truly wishes for anyway.

"Let I remind you all that I'm a Ruler-Class Servant and I must remain neutral", Ruler-Class servants have to stay neutral since they are made that way.

XXX

Black Faction/Yggmillenia Castle

In a lab filled with tubes a lone human homunculus awakens and escapes from his tube after breaking it. His name is Sieg, as he makes his way to the hall of the castle he has a run in with Astolfo, good news is Astolfo and Celenike survived the crash and were able to make it back to the castle thanks to the TIE/SF Fighter ejects seats with para shoots.

XXX

"That's all better?" Archer of Black/Chiron asked Sieg after treating him.

"Yeah I feel better now", Sieg said that his good now while stretching.

"But just want to warn you that you only have 3 years left to live and once that hits zero you die", he means Sieg is like battery that will die once all of it's power is depleted and Sieg's life energy is that battery.

XXX

Around the castle

"Frankenstein just want to ask, what is your wish anyway?" Caules ask Berserker of Black/Frankenstein what is her wish.

"It's to have a being similar to me that I can live with", that's her answer to Caules, she wants another being like her to live with.

"My wish is to protect my sister Fiore since she is crippled", it's sibling love since his sister couldn't even walk so Caules is doing all he can to help her.

"Fiore my wish from the Holy Grail is to regain my immortality", Archer of Black/Chiron told his desire after getting the Holy Grail.

"I just want the Grail to heal my legs so I can walk again without sacrificing all my magic ability", Fiore wants the Grail to walk again without wasting her magic to help her do so.

"I should remind you all that Kylo Ren wants the Grail to end all the wars so the age the peace and happiness that his father and the First Order's predecessor the Galactic Republic are trying to achieve can happen", Celenike told them what Kylo Ren's plans for the Grail.

"But as long it's the First Order is in control of the Earth right?" Fiore asked Celenike if that's what happens next once Kylo Ren and First Order get what they want.

"Well I bet that's what happens next after it's done", Celenike is not sure but it's possible.

XXX

Nearby Mausoleum

"What do you what now Kotomine?" Sisigou ask what Shiro wants now, early he and Saber of Red/Mordred are resting in a nearby Mausoleum when Shiro Kotomine appears out of nowhere.

"Relax Sisigou, I just came to warn you and Mordred that Spartacus is beginning his assault on Yggmillenia castle", Shiro warns them that Berserker of Red/Spartacus has began his attack on the Yggmillenia castle.

XXX

Black Faction Troopers and everyone in the Yggmillenia castle are aware that Berserker of Red/Spartacus is approaching and begin preparation to face him battle. More news is the First Order will be joining the battle in TIE Fighter airstrikes and Jeanne D'Arc will probably step in as well.

 **End**


	5. Price of Life, Redemption of Death

**Price of Life, Redemption of Death**

 **The Battle begins and the First Order gets to confront Jeanne D'Arc herself for the first time.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Yggdmillenia Castle

Berserker of Red manage to break through most of Black Factions defenses and continue's his advance to the Yggdmillenia Castle. The ones keeping an eye on him is Archer of Red/Atalanta and Rider of Red/Achilles, well all of the Black Faction servants engage him in battle and were able to immobilize him.

"Now I believe it's time for you to be turn to our side", Darnic is planning to turn Berserker of Red/Spartacus to their side but stop for a moment and turns his head to the right and see something is coming in skies.

"NO! The FIRST ORDER!" Celenike shrieked when she saw the squadron of TIE/FO Fighters and TIE Silencers.

"Oh my they are also using their new TIE Silencers", Rider of Black/Astolfo said after getting a good look at it.

XXX

Finalizer Resurgence-Class Stardestroyer Flashback

"Get all Pilots to their TIE/FO Fighters and TIE Silencers", Kylo Ren ordered all of the Pilots to their Fighters.

"Brother the TIE Silencers too?" Valencia questions him about using their new TIE Silencers that hasn't flown yet.

"It's time that we put those new TIE Silencers to use sister", Kylo Ren tells her that it's time to use them now.

"Very well brother", Valencia nodded her head to him.

"My Lord Jeanne D'Arc is in the area but she's in the forest", Captain Phasma reports to Kylo Ren about Jeanne presences in the area.

"Me, you Captain Phasma, Medusa, Finn and our Storm Troopers will confront her but remember what I said about hostilities toward her."

"Yes sir, hostilities toward Jeanne is the last thing we want to do", Phasma memorizes what Kylo Ren said before while they make their way to hangar bay and board their Atmospheric Assault Lander/AAL and Upsilon-Class Shuttle.

End of Flashback

XXX

Present Time

"All squadrons destroy Berserker of Red/Spartacus", the TIE Silencer pilot and the leader of the squadron gave his fellow TIE pilots their orders to destroy Spartacus while in immobile.

"Take cover!" Darnic ordered his comrades and their servants to take cover as the squadrons of TIE/FO Fighters and TIE Silencers blast the immobile Berserker of Red/Spartacus with everything they got.

"I guess it's time for us to withdraw from this area", Archer of Red/Atlanta said that it's time that she and Rider of Red/Achilles withdraw from here now that the First Order comes into the battlefield.

XXX

Yggdmillennia Castle

"Hey Sieg, I'm going to smuggle you out of the castle", Rider of Black/Astolfo said helping the Homunculus Sieg up.

"Okay but why Astolfo?" Sieg asked her why while they are making their way out of the castle and hearing explosions cause by the TIE/FO Fighters and TIE Silencers squadrons.

"I don't think I have an answer for you Sieg right now", Astolfo answered as they exit the castle but never expected this coming.

"Hey where you going with the Homunculus!?" Getting spotted isn't what they were expecting then seeing Gordes and Saber of Black/Siegfried who are coming after them.

XXX

Forest

"Red Faction masters are uncharacteristically weak and there really is something wrong with this Greater Holy Grail War", Jeanne said to herself after learning how weak Red Faction's masters are and learning that something is really wrong with Holy Grail War, above Jeanne the AAL and Upsilon-Class Shuttle flew pass her.

XXX

"Well I will kill you now Homunculus", Gordes is going to kill Sieg when he fought back in self-defense but got overpowered by him.

But before Gordes can kill Sieg, Saber of Black/Siegfried knocks him out then removes his own heart and gives it to Sieg saving his life.

"Why'd you do that?" Sieg demanded to know why did he do that all of a sudden.

"It's because my wish was to help somebody of my own volition rather than being told to", Siegfried said his reason for doing that as he fades away completely.

"I don't regret your sacrifice Siegfried", Sieg said as Jeanne arrives by his side.

"Indeed you don't Homunculus and promise him that I will protect you", Jeanne will keep her promise that she will protect Sieg when suddenly Jeanne blocks an incoming attack caused by Rider/Medusa's dagger chains.

"Didn't I say hostilities toward Jeanne is the last thing we want to do Medusa?" Kylo Ren said after she threw her dagger chains at Jeanne when she wasn't suppose to.

"Sorry about Kylo Ren, I was just giving her a head start", she said and Kylo Ren nodded his head as a okay as long is she didn't kill Jeanne.

"Jeanne D'Arc I've been waiting for this day that we finally meet at last", Kylo Ren said to her.

"Kylo Ren Supreme Commander and leader of the First Order. I take it your not here to be enemies with me because you, the First Order and it's predecessor the Galactic Republic praise my action during the Hundred Year War."

"Indeed we do Jeanne", Kylo Ren turns to Finn when he taps his shoulder.

"You might want to continue talking later we got trouble coming", Finn said to him and pointing his finger to where Berserker of Red/Spartacus is.

 **End**


	6. Will of Heaven

**Will of Heaven**

 **The First Order met up with Jeanne and Sieg, now they are ready to be allies.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Dream Sequences

"Huh where am I?" The Homunculus Sieg wakes up and finds himself somewhere unfamiliar before encountering a dragon coming right at him, thus ending the dream.

End of Dream Sequences

XXX

Real World

"It's about time you woke up Sieg", Storm Trooper Finn said to him as Sieg checks his surroundings.

"Us, Jeanne and Astolfo have been watching over you", Finn said what they been doing while he wasn't awake yet.

Then Black Faction forces arrive in attempt to retrieve Sieg, the First Order Storm Troopers and Black Faction Troopers aimed their guns at each other. Jeanne steps in to tell them this so they will back down.

"The Homunculus Sieg is under mine's and the First Order's protection", Jeanne declared forcing Black Faction Troopers to back down and return to Yggdmillennia Castle without Sieg.

"Well that's done with let's return to the Finalizer, Jeanne and Sieg you come with us", Kylo Ren told them they will have to return the Finalizer with them.

They board the Upsilon-Class Shuttle and AAL and fly back to the Finalizer that's waiting for them in the sky. On the way Sieg befriends with Finn, FN-2199/Nines, FN-2000/Zeroes and FN-2003/Slip other than just Jeanne.

XXX

Yggdmillennia Castle

Rider of Black/Astolfo who didn't come along with Jeanne and Sieg was being sent to the dungeon for the night as her punishment.

"Saber of Black/Siegfried disobeyed his master Gordes due to poor communication between them and Gordes believed and assumed that Siegfried was merely an obedient familiar and servant", Caules reflects about Saber of Black/Siegfried and his master Gordes Musk Yggdmillennia.

"Looks like Reika's servant Assassin of Black/Jack the Ripper had gone rogue in Sighisora", Darnic receiving news about this.

"Fiore and Archer of Black/Chiron, I'm sending the both of you to investigate."

"Will do Darnic", Fiore and Chiron left the castle for Sighisora.

XXX

Elsewhere

"Mordred where leaving for Sighisoara right now", Kairi told Saber of Red/Mordred where they will be heading next.

"Why is that master?" Mordred ask eating some chips.

"Orders from the Mage Association that we need to head to Sighisoara right now, another thing I bet the First Order will be heading there next", oh sure the First Order might be heading there next if Kylo Ren said so.

XXX

Resurgence-Class Star Destroyer Finalizer

"Sieg you alright?" Jeanne ask while escorting him around the Finalizer as a tour of the ship.

"Yeah Jeanne I'm quite fine", Sieg said assuring that his quite fine.

"Sieg you are now free to make your own choices on how you want to live", Jeanne advise that Sieg is free with his own choices on how to he wants live with his own free will.

"Your leaving me aren't you?" Sieg asked but before Jeanne can give an answer she suddenly sees a prophetic vision that Sieg is doom to die on the battlefield as a Storm Trooper of the First Order.

"No I won't leave you Sieg, because we will resolve to fight on the First Order's side to change your fate", that's if Sieg choose to join the First Order's military.

"Have a Storm Trooper armor ready for Sieg assuming he choose to be a new recruit", Kylo Ren ordered while monitoring Jeanne and Siege from the bridge.

"Understood my Lord, oh your mother wishes to speak with you", Captain Phasma reminded that his mother needs to talk to him.

"Medusa you wait here and keep monitoring Jeanne and Sieg."

"I will Kylo Ren my love", Medusa said kissing him on his helmet/mask covered face.

XXX

"Fellow masters of Red Factions, we have won the war, I'm asking you to turn over your command seals to me", Shiro Kotomine claims that Red Faction as won Greater Holy Grail War now demands that the Red Master turn over their command seals to him but Shiro Kotomine might have some hidden agenda here.

XXX

Back on the Finalizer

"Mother?" Kylo Ren speaks with his mother Anna Yuki through the holographic communication.

 _"Kylo Ren my son, I sense Shiro Kotomine has gotten his hands on all of the Red Faction masters command seals except for Kairi after he lied to them saying that Red Faction as won the Greater Holy Grail War"_ , Anna told him what she sense in the force.

"I've sense it too mother, because of that Shiro has Assassin, Archer, Berserker, Lancer, Rider and Caster under his command now."

 _"You have to stop him."_

"With Jeanne's help we will stop him from getting his hands on the Holy Grail", Kylo Ren says that as long they have Jeanne D'Arc by their side they will stop him.

 _"I'm counting on you my son"_ , then communication ends and Kylo Ren leaves the room.

 **End**


End file.
